


An Unexpected Turn

by DavidtheWriter (DavidtheTraveler)



Series: A Growing Bond [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Day 27: Quarrel, Deceit Sanders (Mentioned) - Freeform, Dr. Emile Picani (Mentioned) - Freeform, Giant/Tiny Content, HiddenDreamer67's October 2019 Giant/Tiny Prompts, Implied Mpreg, Multi, Supernatural Elements, Unsympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidtheTraveler/pseuds/DavidtheWriter
Summary: Logan and his boyfriends’ captor shows himself.  But he’s not quite what they were expecting.  Nor is the tale he has to tell.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Dr. Emile Picani & Deceit Sanders
Series: A Growing Bond [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531604
Kudos: 58





	An Unexpected Turn

“I won’t ask again. What are you all doing here?”

Logan sputtered for another moment before finally finding his voice.

“Please, don’t hurt them. They were just trying to help me. We didn’t mean to intrude. Please, if you plan to do anything, do it to me, but please let them go.”

There was a pause.

“Why would you sacrifice yourself to protect them? You’re clearly big enough and strong enough to get yourself out of that mess. Why should it matter if they get hurt? Why even let yourself get caught? You’ve obviously already gotten what you came here to find.”

Logan’s anger rose at the figure’s implications.

“I did not come here to make myself into a powerful giant. I came here to try and return myself to normal. And my boyfriends came with me because they wanted to help. I will not—“

“Your…your boyfriends?” the figure cut him off. Logan couldn’t be sure, seeing only their silhouette, but it almost seemed like they were taken aback at his declaration. Logan felt his anger intensify.

“Yes, my boyfriends, who have always accepted me and my giant size and have loved me for years, despite your curse. They came because I wanted to see if we could undo it, not because they wanted to. So any recompense you might have in mind should be directed at me and not them. Now release them from this trap immediately.”

Another pause, this one lingering. Finally, a burst of purple light swept across the cabin. In its wake, the yellow goop holding them all in place shrank away and disappeared. Logan immediately let go of Patton, who narrowly caught himself before falling to the floor. He patted himself down to check that all the goop was gone before turning to check on Virgil and Roman, who were holding each other up but were otherwise also unharmed.

Logan allowed himself a moment to take in their relieved faces and assuage his own fears before turning back to the figure in the doorway. But what he saw caught him by surprise.

The blinding light was gone. But where Logan had expected the snake-faced giant witch from his childhood to be standing, there instead was a normal sized young man, looking not much older than themselves. His face was puzzled, but his brows were still furrowed with suspicion.

“You…are not the one who cursed me,” Logan finally said. This caught the others’ attention, and they turned to stare at the figure, confusion evident on their faces.

“No, I’m not,” the figure said, his voice quiet but with a hint of curtness. “However, you are trespassing on my family’s property, and thus I would be within my rights to curse you for that.”

Logan immediately leaned over the other three, placing himself in a position to shield them from whatever magic this figure might try to cast on them. The figure blanched slightly at that.

“But I won’t, at least as long as what you said was true. Was it?”

Logan hesitated, but saw no reason not to respond. “Yes. About ten years ago I stumbled into this cabin, and a giant with magical powers and half their face covered in scales placed a curse on me. A curse that has caused me to grow into a giant.”

The figure’s face had gone pale at Logan’s words. He looked away, as if to fully process what he’d said. Finally, he turned back to them, a pained look in his expression.

“Did he…do you remember what exactly he did and said when he cursed you?”

Logan nodded, relaying the details of his first trip to the cabin. The figure’s face fell as he relayed the tale.

“I’m sorry.”

Logan was confused. “For what?”

“Well, for one thing, I’m sorry that you had this done to you. It can’t have been easy for you to go through life like this.”

“No,” Logan admitted. “No it has not.”

The other three frowned sadly up at him, moving in closer to him. Upon seeing their gestures, he smiled down at them.

“But having these three in my life has made it a lot better.”

He looked back up at the figure. “Please, if you could help us. We came here in the hopes that maybe whatever was done to me could be reversed. That I could be…normal.”

The figure, who had smiled at seeing their love for each other, frowned again.

“I’m afraid I can’t. The curse you described has a special enchantment as a part of its use. Only the one who cast it can remove it.”

Logan’s heart dropped. He looked down to the floor, the finality of the figure’s words pressing down on him. The other three immediately went up to him, grabbing hold of him and doing their best to offer him some comfort.

“But, my father might be able to help you.”

Four heads shot up in surprise.

“We might not be able to completely reverse the curse, but maybe there’s something we can do to make its effects less…inconveniencing.”

“Really?” Logan finally asked, a sudden desperate hope blossoming in his chest.

“Like I said, I’m not sure. But…I think it would be worth a try.”

The four exchanged looks, silently communicating their opinions. Virgil was obviously suspicious. Roman was thrilled to see more magic, despite what the last bit they’d encountered had done. Patton was just worried about Logan. But Logan was not about to give up when there was still a chance.

“Alright,” he finally replied. The figure smiled and made to exit, but stopped suddenly and turned back around.

“Sorry, I should probably introduce myself. My name’s Thomas, and I use he/him pronouns.” He extended his hand.

Logan was a little taken aback, but extended his hand to return the gesture as best he could.

“Logan, he/him as well. And these are my boyfriends: Roman, Virgil, and Patton, all also he/him.”

Thomas grasped Logan’s proffered index finger and shook, also nodding to each of the others in turn.

“Well then, shall we get going? It’ll take a bit to get to my father’s place.”

“Does he live far from here?” Patton asked, following Thomas out of the cabin, the others behind him.

“Quite a ways, actually. But the actual trip shouldn’t take too long. I just need to set up for my transport spell.”

“Transport spell?” Roman repeated, a look of unadulterated glee in his eyes.

“Yes, transport spell. I just gotta make sure it’ll be able to carry us all to him. It’s not every day that I have to transport myself as well as three other people and a giant.”

Thomas got to work in the clearing outside the cabin, brushing away leaves and carving a large circle into the dirt with a stick. As he began to trace a complex web of symbols in its interior, Virgil finally spoke up.

“So, your father is actually going to be willing to help us?” His voice was soft, but that didn’t disguise the accusatory tone.

“I’m sure he will once we explain what happened to your boyfriend,” Thomas replied. His tone was friendly, but his body language indicated he didn’t much care for Virgil’s unspoken insinuations.

“Well it just seems to me a little odd that one of your family members would be willing to help when another one of them was the one who cursed Logan in the first place.”

Thomas immediately froze. Patton, Roman, and Logan all tensed up. Even Virgil seemed to sense he might have crossed a line. Slowly, Thomas’ head rose to meet Virgil’s eyes.

“Just because my uncle decided to turn his efforts towards dark magic and use it against innocent children doesn’t mean my entire family is like that.”

Virgil didn’t respond, only nodding slightly, hoping Thomas wouldn’t stoop to his uncle’s practices out of anger. But Thomas merely returned to carving out the symbols in his circle.

“Would that perhaps explain why you appear quite like a normal human, whereas he had been twice as tall and had scales on his face?” Logan began to reason. Thomas turned to look at him, causing Logan to scrunch down in embarrassment. “I…I was merely thinking out loud.”

“No, it’s okay,” Thomas assured him, returning to his task. “It’s just…you’re exactly right.”

Logan looked up in surprise, but any further questions were halted by Thomas continuing.

“My uncle and my father were once the two most powerful witches in our coven. They were as naturally talented at all manners of magic as they were inquisitive and curious. They pushed the boundaries of what magic could do. They even learned how to create new life using only magic and a viable set of parents. That’s how they had me.”

“You were born from magic?” Patton asked in awe.

“Yep. My father is aromantic, and so was my uncle. But as the leaders of the coven, they needed an heir to follow in their footsteps. So they did some research on the spells our ancestors used to allow barren or widowed or single women to bare children, and adapted them to work for parents who…don’t necessarily have the…proper equipment.”

There was an awkward pause as Thomas’ euphemisms were processed, but then he pressed on.

“They were heralded as revolutionaries of magical practice. And for my father, that was enough. But my uncle…he had always been curious about the forbidden kinds of magic. The stuff we don’t use, or even talk about. We don’t even like to acknowledge that that kind of magic exists. But my uncle’s curiosity got the best of him, and he began to research and experiment on his own.

“For a long time, nobody knew. But then my father noticed how my uncle was growing larger, a physical manifestation of his growing dark power. And then he found him using a glamour spell to hide the scales that had started to spread across his skin. He tried to reason with him, telling him to stop pursuing the dark arts, promising that all would be forgiven if he did so.

“But my uncle refused, believing my father was trying to hold him back from his full potential. My father had no choice but to banish him from our coven. He disappeared for years, and we had no idea what became of him. Until a few months ago, when we detected his magical energies here in this forest.

“By the time we found his cabin, he was long dead. The magic we’d detected was his concealment charms wearing off due to a lack of regular reapplication. We figured he must have cast some sort of hex that backfired on him.”

Thomas took a moment to collect himself, as the others reeled at this new information.

“After we confirmed that, we pulled out all the stuff he’d left behind, and set up a detection spell to let us know if anyone came by here and used magic. The last thing we needed was anyone finding this place and any magic he might have left behind that they could use for their own nefarious reasons.

“As for that containment potion you activated, we did leave it here as a booby trap to let us know if anyone came by, but I think we might have accidentally made it too strong, considering how far it went with you four. And for that, I do apologize.”

Thomas stood up and tossed the stick aside, his work complete. The symbols and lines he’d carved filled nearly the entire circle in intricate rings and patterns of runes that not even Logan could decipher.

“Now then, we’d best be off. Everyone, step into the circle.”

“Are you sure it’s safe?” Patton asked, looking hesitantly at the designs as Roman and Virgil stepped in.

“I promise,” Thomas replied, offering his hand. Patton looked between Roman and Virgil, already in the circle, and Logan behind him. Logan nodded at him, letting him know he thought it was safe. Patton turned back to Thomas, hesitating for a moment, before taking the offered hand and following him in, Logan stepping in behind.

“Alright, this is probably going to be a little disorienting for your first time, so try to hold on, and do your best not to fall on each other on the other side.”

With that, Thomas began to chant in that same strange language Logan remembered the other witch had used. As he did so, a powerful wind seemed to pick up around them, and the circle and its rings of symbols began to glow a brilliant purple. As Thomas chanted louder and louder, the wind grew stronger and stronger, and the light grew brighter and brighter. Finally, just as he reached the top of his crescendo and the light and wind became almost unbearable, there was a blast of light and sound.

And by the time it had all faded, the clearing was once again empty.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [HiddenDreamer67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenDreamer67/pseuds/HiddenDreamer67)'s [October 2019 Giant/Tiny Prompts](https://davidthetraveler.tumblr.com/post/188288684473/arc852-hiddendreamer67-yup-i-made-a-prompt).
> 
> Thank you all for reading. Feel free to leave a kudo or comment, or even come over and talk to me on [Tumblr](https://davidthetraveler.tumblr.com).


End file.
